


The Reunion

by Lilith_Agetha_Nemuri_Campbell



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: A Portal, Children, Comedy, Demons, Dragons, Evie Has Magic (Disney), Evie-centric (Disney), I'm Bad At Tagging, King is a child, Love, Magic, Multi, Steve is adorable, Witch Evie (Disney), Witchcraft, Witches, i dont know anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Agetha_Nemuri_Campbell/pseuds/Lilith_Agetha_Nemuri_Campbell
Summary: Guess what time it is? It's High School Reunion! Yayyy...Lilith Is On Her Way Back To Auradon, She'll Reunite With Old Friends Of Hers.King also thinks its a good idea to tag along with her so lets see how that turns out!
Relationships: Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Evie & Mal (Disney), Lilith Clawthorne & King, Lilith Clawthorne/Steve
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Very New To Writing Fan Fics So I Hope It Isn't As Terrible As I See It And I Hope You Enjoy It!
> 
> I Am A Very Big Fan Of Descendants And The Owl House And I Just Felt Like I Should Share My Imagination With Everyone, Thanks To My Friend For Encouraging Me.

_It's finally here..._  
  
  
Today was their High School Reunion. Mal was soaring through the skies in her elegant dragon form, the sea breeze brushing against her shimmering scales. She was busy in her train of thoughts, thinking of what to wear and wondering if her old VK buddies would turn up to the party. Staying on that thought, she started to worry if someone didn't receive the invitation or if the party had to be cancelled and she wouldn't have enough time to see her friends anymore.  
  
  
 _Ok maybe i'm just panicking a bit too much, i'm sure nothing will go wrong. Everything will run smoothly..._   
  
  
On top of that, all she wanted was to see her friends again, hang out like the good ol' days and be free for a day. No meetings, No emergencies and so on... Honestly, if she was to carry on it would probably end in crashing into Mount Olympus.  
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
One Week Ago  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
  
Lilith sat on her sister's crooked couch. The clock ticking above their head's. She was just... Staring at the unopened envelope that was placed on the coffee table.  
  
  
Eda was sitting next to her dear Lily and sipping on a cup of Apple Blood trying not be disturbed by the unusual look on Lilith's face.  
  
  
Eda put down her cup and finally broke the unbearable silence "So are ya gonna open it and stop lookin' like you've just met a ghost or are you just gonna keep looking like a creepy doll? I can open it for yo-" She was reaching out to the envelope until she felt a shaky hand grabbing her wrist tightly.   
  
  
Lilith slowly turned her head towards Eda, giving her one of her cold stares that meant _"Just Don't."_  
  
  
With her free hand she grabbed the letter and let go of Edalyn, leaving a lightly red mark on her wrist. Eda connected all of the different signs and noticed that today definitely wasn't one of the days to play silly jokes on her sibling.  
  
  
Lilith gradually began to tear open the envelope and started to unfold the letter. Though, she had to say, anyone who wrote it has very neat and graceful handwriting. She read each and every single word out loud to her sister and herself.  
  
  
 **Their Royal Majesty, Queen Mal And King Ben Of Auradon Herby Request You, Evelyn Grimhilde Of The Isle, To Come Join Us At Auradon For Your High-School Reunion.**  
  
 **We'd Be Grateful For Your Presence. Will You Come?**  
  
 **Queen Mal**  
  
  
Lilith was silent for a moment.   
  
  
_Eda was just confused._  
 _Who In The Name Of Titan Was Evelyn Grimhilde?_  
 _Why Did They Get This Mixed Up?_  
 _We Don't Even Know That Person Is._  
 _And This Is Definitely Not From Around Here, How Was It Sent To Us?_  
  
  
Before she could think of anything else, her sister had ran up the stairs and run into her own room, dropping the letter on her way up the stairs. Eda could hear muffled curse words being yelled from the room above her and loud banging and stomping. King sped down the stairs, slightly skidded when he reached the bottom and hopped onto Eda and curling up on her lap.  
  
  
"What's With Her?" He motioned above them and closed his eyes. "She Seems Stressed. Heh Retired Witches, Am I Right?" He said with a yawn.  
  
  
Eda stood up and began to walk up the stairs, cradled King in her arms. Soon, the little fur ball was asleep, all of his body parts were dangling, weightlessly as Eda laid him on his "throne".   
  
  
She then left him to sleep and popped her head inside Lilith's bedroom to check on her, for a second the sight she met was very... uncommon. Yeah that's the word.  
  
  
Her sister had made a big pile on the floor of all the clothes that she owned in her wardrobe. Eda only knew Lilith as the type of person that was tidy, not... this.  
  
  
There on her bed laid a shimmering blue foxy dress with black leather leggings along with black and red leather gloves which had holes and a heart sewn into it.  
  
  
Lilith was jumbling through a box that was filled with jewellery. She was holding a pair of earrings whilst mumbling to herself that were to fast for Eda to even work out what her Lily was saying.  
  
  
Eda just stood by the door, digging through her own memories trying to think if she knew who that Evelyn lady was. She only knew it sounded familiar. She started tapping on the floor, it wasn't exactly helping. Today was finally peaceful unlike the other days but it just had to all of a sudden become ruined didn't it?  
  
  
Thoughts began to pile up in her mind until she remembered Luz was coming back from her school trip, it was the Friday! How could she forget?  
  
"Sorry Lily, I Just Remembered Luz Is Coming Back From The School Trip And I Gotta Make Dinner, Maybe Ya Can Talk About All Your Little Crisis Later?" Eda exclaimed as she began to sprint off so she could finally get away from all that craziness that just attacked her.  
  
 _Perhaps it was connected with the time when Me And Lily first came to The Boiling Isle?..._


	2. Three Fiends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith is on her way to Auradon! Wait who invited King?-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no plan for this, I'm making this up along the way.
> 
> Can fiend please be counted as witch and magical items too? Don't make a fool outta me, I couldn't rhyme it like the "Sea Three" or "Core Four"

King knew there was something going on but he just couldn't bother to try and get in Lilith's way.  
  
All that he could do at the moment was just to pretend to sleep and listen to Lilith yammering away about "Something Something Forest! Blah Blah Blah...." _Wait was it Air-or-Done?..... Eh, Sounds Right To Me.  
  
  
_. . . . . . . . .  
  
  
"You know what?... If Eda isn't going to mind her own business then i'll leave earlier and wait until Friday to come." Lilith whispered to herself. Little did she know that King wasn't actually asleep on her bed.   
  
It was quite odd that she and King started becoming friends. For the first second that she started living in The Owl House she thought that King was going to be one of the most annoying people she had to interact with for the rest of her life (if not counting in Hooty). But turned out she was wrong, they slowly got to know each other and spent more time together.  
  
Lilith was packing the Yale Blue and Columbian Blue dress in her bag. She decided to trash the idea of going with her old look otherwise she looked like an old lady trying to look young. Which would be ever so embarrassing.  
  
  
. . . . . . . . .  
  
  
It was finally night time.  
  
  
King had climbed into Lilith's dark blue cloak, he didn't want to just leave her alone to go to where ever she's planning to go! He was cuddling onto Francois, which he was definitely not going to leave behind.  
  
  
He heard footsteps getting closer which he suspected was Lilith who was ready to leave. He was actually proud of himself for going with her, protecting his buddy!  
  
  
 _Oh boy this is gonna be a fun trip!!  
  
  
_ He grabbed on the inside of the hood when Lilith swung her cloak around her.   
  
  
She silently opened the door and prevented Hooty from waking up. Then twisted her staff around and created a portal, (She sort of felt bad for Lola. Her palisman must have gotten dizzy ever time she did that).  
  
  
The portal glowed white then it revealed a forest on the other side. Lilith was running the plan through her head once more before she stepped into the more colourful forest.  
  
  
When she turned back the portal faded out and disappeared.   
  
  
"Okay... next step is to find my way back to the _castle._ More like a big cottage..."  
  
  
King rested his head on Lilith's shoulder and said "Sounds good to me!"  
  
  
Lilith shrieked and yelled "What the hell are you doing here?! Your supposed to be in- i-" She took a deep breath and spoke in a calmer tone, "You are not supposed to be here. I can't take you back now!"  
  
  
"Pfft, relax! You can do the walking and- Wait you mentioned a castle!!! I shall rule over the entire kingdom!"  
  
  
"Yeah sure, right after you defeat a dragon that's a million times bigger than you. Anyway that wasn't an actual castle, but there is a castle around here."  
  
  
"Well than I shall bring my army to conquer the monstrous beast!" King whined, trying to not sound bested by Lilith's point.  
  
  
"I won't be walking, so you either come sit on my staff or on my lap, otherwise if you stay sitting in my hood you'll fall to your death."  
  
  
King tried to look tough. He crossed his arms and looked away.  
  
  
"Do you want to endanger your dear Francois too?"  
  
  
King whined in defeat and sat on Lilith's lap, still looking cross. Lilith sighed and took out a small packet of candy from her bag and passed it to King. He was smiling under the skull and teared open the bag, putting in a hand full of sweets into his mouth.  
  
  
"Lola, up please" Her palisman rose into the sky as Lilith steered the staff.  
  
  
 _Perhaps it isn't going to be too bad after all. King wasn't really going to be a nuisance and Lola is my trusty palisman anyway, so I presume there isn't going to be any issues in what King says A Fun Trip.  
  
  
_


	3. So We're Back To One Kiss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith Bumps Into Steve While She Was Flying In The Woods.

Lilith didn't want to be seen flying otherwise someone might report her to some guards, so she flew low. She had to keep reminding herself that she wasn't on the Boiling Isle right now, she was in Auradon, where magic does exist but its still illegal to use it. It was hard dodging the tree's while she was trying to fly faster. Other than that, the flight was going smoothly right until...  
  
 ** _THUD  
  
_** The witch quickly stopped her staff and dismounted it, she looked back to where she hit something or someone. King gasped as he recognized who they were, then started hopping on the staff and pointing as he whined "Emperor's Coven Guard! Emperor's Coven Guard!!!".  
  
Lilith got a plant glyph out of her right pocket, she was prepared for a surprise attack from the guard or maybe some type of threat to come out of their mouth, but instead she heard the Coven Guard groan as he was attempted in getting up. Lilith, who wasn't going to give the unfortunate man a chance, threw the plant glyph on the floor. The ground begun to vibrate as thick vines with thorns rose from the earth, wrapping tightly around the guard.  
  
He yelped as he felt sharp, tapered thorns jab into his torso. The thorns weren't cutting him or making him bleed, just wrapping around him to make the space more pokier and pointy so that he wouldn't attempt in moving or escaping. He breathed out "L-Lilith Stop! It's Me!"  
  
"Steve? What In The Name Of Titan Are You Doing Here?!" The vines loosened up and dropped Steve onto the dirt and dried up leaves. He gasped and coughed for air as he laid on his back, staring at the vast but sunny cerulean sky. The colour that Lilith's hair used to be before going to the Boiling Isle and getting the fire orange hair.  
  
Lilith held out her pale hands, offering to help Steve up. He gave a little grunt as Lilith helped him stand back up on his legs. King wailed "Lilithhh, Stop Helping That Guard. He's Gonna Cuff You And Take You Back To The Emperor!"  
  
 _I swear if he doesn't_ _stop..._ Lilith couldn't finish her mental complaint. _  
  
_"Aw What A Cutie He Is! Who's A Good Boy? Who's A Good Boy? Yes, It's You!" Steve lifted King up and held him in one of his arms as he scratched the small demon's tummy with his free hand, in return he got the little fur ball to start giggling.  
  
Between each break that he gave the adorable creature, King started yelling "HEY, THE KING OF DEMONS COMMANDS YOU TO STOP TICKLING ME!" He kicked his legs in the air. "Hehehehe!!!"  
  
Steve began to caress the endearing, baby sized beast in his hands. King sighed and gave a couple of blinks, he then gave up fighting his slumber and started snoozing away as he was being pampered by the Emperor's Coven Guard.  
  
"So, How Did You Get Here. We Know Why We Are Both Here, I Just Want To Know How." Lilith asked in a calm and hushed tone. She just wanted to know if there was another way or perhaps he used a portal that could help Luz get back home to see her mother again.  
  
"Well, I Found A Book About Portals So I Browsed Through It And Hey Presto! That Answers Your Question." Steve gave a small jazz hand since he was holding onto King.   
  
_Darn it... Looks like there isn't another way._ "I'm Pretty Sure You Can Also Take Your Mask And Hood Off Since There Are No Emperor's Rules Around Here..."  
  
"Oh Yeah, I Was Going To Before You Hit Me With Your Staff. But I'm Gonna Keep It On Until We Get Out Of The Forest. You Know, Don't Want Random Staffs Hitting Me..." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Well Sorry! Jeesh. It's Not Everyday That Someone Is Flying Through The Woods And Hits Someone!" Lilith huffed. They went silent for a moment... "Where are you heading to? I can offer to give you a ride. There's enough space on my staff for another person."  
  
Steve replied instantly "I'm heading towards our old studio. You know... Where we had our first kiss." He clasped his hands together, tilted his head and said "Our **One Kiss!** "   
  
Lilith stood by her staff and turned around to look Steve dead in the eyes, "Okay now your just making fun of me. If you carry on, you might just lose that offer of mine." She said with a serious look on her face.  
  
He immediately stopped, "Oh-" He noticed that she was already mounting her staff, ready to leave. "Hey wait for me! I didn't mean it!". He sprinted towards his ride and picked up King so that he could sit next to Lilith. She was about to give her commands to Lola, then Steve tapped on Lilith's shoulder as he held out another mask, identical to his, for her.  
  
"What's this?" Lilith asked as she accepted the mask.  
  
"Uhm, I thought that we both would need something to stop the branches from smacking us in the face. Or maybe a helmet of some sort..." It was obvious that he was blushing under his mask.   
  
"Thank You." She appreciated that he cared for her, even though she is a wanted criminal. But right now they were not on the Boiling Isle, so she guessed they shouldn't really have to worry too much about it. She put on the mask and pulled up her hood so that the twigs or leaves wouldn't get stuck in her hair either. She gave a little look at Steve and kissed him on the cheek (Or basically clinked their masks together.) She quickly tried to dismiss what just happened as Lola begun flying at a calm pace.  
  
Steve gripped onto the staff and practically melted on the spot. He whispered to himself " **One Kiss** For Steve...".

**Author's Note:**

> Please Do Comment And Tell Me What You Think Of It And It Might Help Me With Wanting to Continue The Story!


End file.
